Le diable offre des yukatas
by Tsuki Yoru
Summary: Ah plaisir d'offrir et désespoir de recevoir ! L'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions rendues glissantes par la soie des kimonos posées dessus selon Ikkaku... / IkkaYumi
1. Chapter 1

Et hop une nouvelle fic ! Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas posté autre chose que _Le Repas du Fauve_, sauf si on compte les ficclet de _The Blade and Me _mais c'est en collaboration avec Leyounette donc c'est pas pareil, au moins dans ce recueil ya un texte sur deux de bien U.U. Bref, j'ai plusieurs fics en réserve et celle-ci est la première corrigée. Un IkkaYumi, ça fait longtemps que je voulais en écrire un. J'adore ce couple et j'ai bien peur de ne pas leur avoir fait honneur T.T ...  
Bref, c'est une fic en deux parties. Les "chapitres" ne sont pas vraiment égaux, le deuxième est beaucoup plus long mais j'ai tenu à les séparer parce que cette première partie peut être lue toute seule sans la suite, donc si jamais certaines personnes se refusent à lire des lemons elles peuvent toujours ne lire que ce chapitre-ci ^^.

**Personnages:** Ikkaku et Yumichika, vague allusion à Mizuho (mais si ! la soeur de Keigo ^^)  
**Guest stars: **Personne... à moins de compte Yukata comme un personnage  
**Pairing:** Ikkaku et Yumichika, et je devrais peut être précisé qu'ils sont déjà ensemble depuis plusieurs années au moment de l'histoire  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent de droit à Tite Kubo qui les manie bien mieux que moi (et est payé pour ça lui !)  
**Rating:** Ce chapitre-ci est classé K mais le suivant sera M ^^"  
**Spoiler: **Très, très léger spoil du tome 23 je crois mais (comme d'hab) je ne révèle presque rien et ça ne vous gâchera pas vraiment le suspens, sinon... ben faut connaitre Ikkaku et Yumichika quoi xD

Un gros et énorme merci à Leyounette qui a tout corrigé une fois encore ^^.

Oserai-je vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ? La moins mauvaise possible au moins ^^"...

* * *

Ikkaku était assis en tailleur sur l'engawa devant sa chambre à la 11ème division et profitait de la fraîcheur de la fin de journée. On était en plein été et la douce brise qu'amenait la soirée était toujours la bienvenue pour chasser la chaleur écrasante qui régnait l'après-midi.

Pour une fois, personne n'était en train de se battre sur le terrain d'entraînement ni dans les couloirs de la capitainerie — fait rare s'il en est ! — et seuls des pas pressés et des rires lui parvenaient quelques fois de derrière les shojis. Tout le monde allait au festival d'été qui se déroulait dans l'un des parcs du Sereitei. Ikkaku lui-même devait s'y rendre mais il attendait pour ça que Yumichika, qui devait l'accompagner, veuille bien sortir de sa salle de bain et venir le chercher, ce qui risquait de prendre un certain temps vu les tendances perfectionnistes de son cher et tendre pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à son aspect physique.

Enfin, la paroi de sa chambre qui donnait dans le couloir coulissa avec son habituel chuintement, des pas s'approchèrent de lui et Yumichika apparut à son côté, seulement vêtu d'un peignoir.

« T'es pas encore habillé ? s'étonna Ikkaku. Tout le monde est déjà parti et toi t'es encore en peignoir ?

- Eh ! Ne râle pas, je voulais t'apporter ton yukata avant d'aller enfiler le mien !

- Mon yukata ? demanda le chau… le rasé, un peu inquiet. »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua le vêtement suspendu à un cintre que le brun tenait dans sa main droite. Le kimono était dans les tons rouges avec des motifs de bambous et un obi plus sombre.

« Hum… Ca c'est le tien, non ? tenta le troisième siège.

- Bien sûr que non ! Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Cette couleur sur moi, ce serait affreusement laid ! Je l'ai choisi pour toi puisque tu n'as pas voulu venir avec moi au magasin. »

Visiblement, pour Yumichika, la phrase « Vas-y tout seul, moi j'en ai pas besoin » signifiait « Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans un magasin de vêtement — ce qui n'était au demeurant pas faux — alors choisis pour moi », ou alors pire, « Je préfère porter quelque chose que tu auras choisi, toi »… Ikkaku aimait beaucoup Yumichika, si, si, il était très amoureux, mais pas au point — suicidaire — de le laisser l'habiller.

« Je ne peux pas porter ça, se défendit « tête de bille ».

- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda l'esthète sans comprendre.

- C'est… immonde… expliqua Ikkaku.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Il est magnifique ce yukata !

- Je refuse de porter un truc violet et mauve ! s'énerva le troisième siège.

- Imbécile ! Ce n'est pas violet et mauve, c'est _bordeaux _et _vieux rose_ !

- Raison de plus ! Je ne peux pas porter un truc ROSE bordel !

- Ce n'est PAS rose ! hurla Yumichika.

- Qu'il soit jeune ou vieux ton rose, ça change rien ! Je refuse de mettre ce truc ! Ce ne sont pas des couleurs d'homme et tu le sais très bien ! Si tu voulais vraiment m'en prendre un fallait le choisir bleu ou noir !

- Et tu comptes y aller avec quoi alors ? demanda le brun en tentant de se contrôler pour ne pas envoyer son pied là où il pensait à Ikkaku — ce serait dommage d'endommager quelque chose qui pouvait encore lui être utile à lui.

- Bin avec mon uniforme, répondit l'autre shinigami comme si c'était évident.

- Quoi ?! Tu ne peux pas aller à un festival dans ce truc vieux, sale et plein de sang séché !

- EH ! Je l'ai lavé je te signale !

- Ca ne change rien ! Allez, enfile ce yukata et arrête de m'emmerder qu'on puisse y aller.

- J'ai dit non ! Tu me feras pas céder !

- Espèce de salop ! Quand on était sur Terre, tu portais toutes les fringues affreuses que cette fille horriblement moche te donnait !

- Oh non ! Me dis pas que t'es jaloux et que t'as pris exprès le truc le plus moche du magasin pour voir si je le porterais !

- Bien sûr que non ! s'emporta Yumichika. J'ai bien plus de goût que cette pauvre laide !

- C'est bête parce que je ne compte pas porter cette horreur !

- Pourquoi tu portais ses trucs à elle ?! glapit le cinquième siège.

- Bordel de merde, Yumichika, elle nous hébergeait. J'avais pas le choix ! Et c'est pas avec ta stupide crise de jalousie que tu vas me faire mettre ton yukata rose à la con !

- Il n'est PAS ROSE ! »

Rien qu'à sa tête, Ikkaku pouvait dire que son amant fulminait. Il avait vraiment l'air furieux et il était sans doute horriblement vexé.

« Il est BORDEAUX et puisque tu ne le mets pas… Eh bien moi je refuse d'aller au festival avec un abruti habillé d'un uniforme sale et déformé ! »

Sur ces mots, Yumichika jeta le kimono d'été au sol et tourna les talons, marchant à grande enjambées vers la porte de la chambre.

« Tu vas où ? demanda l'homme au crane rasé.

- Je vais DORMIR puisque manifestement je n'irai pas à cette fête ! »

Ikkaku se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour y aller.

« Mais OÙ tu vas ? cria le troisième siège en voyant son amant sortir dans le couloir.

- Dans ma chambre, crétin !

- Hein ? Mais tu… »

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase car il fut coupé par le claquement violent du shoji contre son cadre.

Cela devait faire plus d'un an que Yumichika n'avait pas dormi dans sa chambre officielle, qui lui servait plus de penderie qu'autre chose et dont il continuait juste à utiliser la salle de bain — celle d'Ikkaku n'était définitivement pas assez grande et « confort » et en plus le 3ème siège refusait qu'il installe des étagères supplémentaires pour ses cosmétiques. D'habitude il dormait toujours dans le lit de son amant — même lorsque celui-ci n'y était pas, ce qui était cependant rarissime. Si le cinquième siège décidait de réintégrer ses quartiers, c'est qu'il devait être très fâché et très, très jaloux…

« Et merde, jura Ikkaku dans un soupir en ramassant le yukata au sol. »

Bon, comment enfilait-on ce truc au juste ?

* * *

Si jamais vous vous posez la question: Ikkaku sait mettre un yukata c'est juste que... ben il doit manquer de pratique ^^" ?  
J'espère que c'était pas trop nul et que ça vous plu, surtout toi, Sakisha vu que tu me la réclamais depuis longtemps xD. Je serais ravie de recevoir un mot de votre part mais je ne vous force pas hein ^^"


	2. Chapter 2

Salut le monde ^^ !  
Hop comme promis à Sakisha je poste ce soir ce second chapitre (et donc dernier) après avoir honteusement exploité ma très chère Leyounette qui doit me hair vu comme je l'ai pressée pour la correction T.T Je suis un monstre, elle est si gentille de bien vouloir relire ces torchons...  
Je finis donc ici mon premier IkkaYumi que j'ai ma foi pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire même si le résultat ne me satisfait pas entierement (voire pas du tout en fait .") J'ai peur d'avoir fait trop d'OOC T.T.

**Personnages:** Cette fois, il n'y a _que_ Ikkaku et Yumichika  
**Guest stars: **Zéro, niet, nada U.U  
**Pairing:** Ikkaku x Yumichika non mais sans blague U.U  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent de droit à Tite Kubo qui les manie bien mieux que moi (et est payé pour ça lui !)  
**Rating:** M, pour lemon et en plus on (Leyounette XD) m'a dit que c'était le plus détaillé que j'ai écrit alors attention hein xD  
**Spoiler: **Sauf si vous ne connaissez ni Ikkaku, ni Yumichika, ce qui m'étonnerait de la part de personnes présentes sur le 2ème chapitre de cette fic, aucun

Je vous présente d'avance toutes mes excuses pour la cucuterie qui a envahi certains passages T.T et je remerci encore Leyounette pour sa correction et Sakisha pour son soutien ^^

* * *

Ikkaku frappa à la porte de la chambre de Yumichika une deuxième fois, sans plus de succès que la première.

« Yumi, je sais que tu n'es pas sourd et je sais que tu sais que je ne suis pas con à ce point et que je sais que tu es dedans, ouvre ! »

Toujours pas de réponse. Lassé, le troisième siège ouvrit lui-même la porte — tant pis pour les bonnes manières si chères à son ami. Il n'avait qu'à les respecter lui aussi, on ne laissait pas son amant poireauter trois plombes devant sa porte sans lui ouvrir, surtout pas quand ledit amant avait fait tant d'efforts pour réussir à mettre correctement — ou au moins dans le bon sens — l'immonde et si peu viril yukata rose qu'on lui avait offert.

Yumichika était assis sur son futon, le dos tourné à la porte. Visiblement, il lisait un de ses affreux magazines de mode dans lesquels il dénichait ses recettes de masques de beauté et ses méthodes d'entretien des cheveux — quand Ikkaku voyait ce que sont amant faisait subir à ses cheveux, il se félicitait de raser les siens.

« Tu t'es toujours pas habillé, constata le troisième siège en voyant que l'autre homme était toujours en peignoir.

- Tu n'es toujours pas poli, répliqua le brun. On frappe avant d'entrer.

- J'ai frappé ! s'indigna Ikkaku.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit d'entrer.

- C'est sur toi que je vais frapper si t'arrêtes pas de faire la gueule pour rien. Je l'ai mis ton putain de yukata ! »

Yumichika daigna alors enfin tourner la tête vers son compagnon et put constater qu'effectivement, ce dernier avait enfilé le kimono… avant d'être pris d'un fou rire.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait marrer ? hurla Ikkaku. Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il était immonde ce kimono !

- Il n'est pas du tout immonde mon kimono ! cria le brun encore plus fort en arrêtant subitement de rire. Tu l'as juste mis n'importe comment, expliqua-t-il, de nouveau calme. Viens ici, que je l'arrange. »

Vexé et rouge pivoine, l'homme au crâne rasé s'avança et laissa le cinquième siège enlever sa veste, défaire son obi puis ajuster le kimono. Il fallut au moins dix minutes à Yumichika pour terminer d'arranger la tenue de l'autre homme tant il était méticuleux. Le brun insistait sur chaque pli, chaque nœud, chaque détail.

« Voilà, _là_ tu es présentable ! lança finalement le brun d'un air fier. »

Peu convaincu, Ikkaku s'avança jusqu'au miroir en pied de la chambre et s'observa brièvement. Il se serait fait écorcher vif plutôt que de le dire à son amant, mais il était obligé d'admettre que ce kimono n'était pas si moche.

« Maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à l'enlever ! conclut joyeusement Yumichika.

- Pardon ?! s'étrangla le troisième siège.

- Réfléchis enfin, Ikkaku, avec tout le temps que tu as mis pour te décider à mettre ce yukata et celui qu'il a fallu pour le réajuster, il est déjà onze heures moins le quart et…

- T'oublierais pas un peu de compter les deux heures que tu as passé dans la salle de bain ? grogna l'autre shinigami.

- … le festival est déjà très entamé, poursuivit Yumichika en ignorant superbement la remarque de l'autre homme. Il est trop tard pour y aller… C'est tellement vulgaire d'arriver aussi en retard ! En plus… »

Il s'interrompit et tendit l'oreille vers l'extérieur.

« … écoute, le feu d'artifice vient de commencer. Ce serait ridicule d'arriver après le feu d'artifice ! continua-t-il d'une voix un peu trop aiguë et rapide pour être honnête. Tu sais bien que tout l'intérêt de la fête réside dans le feu d'artifice alors… »

Ikkaku n'écoutait plus vraiment ce que racontait le brun. Quand il se lançait dans ce genre de discours, ce n'était pas vraiment la peine de faire attention du moment qu'on en avait saisi l'objet principal, en l'occurrence : ne pas aller au festival. La question la plus importante était maintenant : pourquoi ne voulait-il plus y aller alors qu'il le tannait avec cette putain de fête depuis des jours, pour ne pas dire des mois ?

« Arrête avec tes histoires de feux d'artifices, le coupa brusquement Ikkaku. C'est pas pour ça que tu veux pas y aller. Pourquoi ? ».

Yumichika eut soudain l'air gêné et le troisième siège haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« Tu sais, Yumi, souffla-t-il d'un ton moqueur en s'approchant de son amant, si tu voulais juste t'envoyer en l'air, il fallait le dire.

- Rah ! Ta gueule, espèce de pervers ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça !

- Pas du tout ? fit mine de s'étonner Ikkaku. Pourtant, d'habitude quand tu veux enlever mes vêtements…

- Oui et bien pas aujourd'hui ! piailla le brun en lui tournant le dos, se replongeant dans sa bouderie. »

Bon, quelque chose l'énervait visiblement… et beaucoup.

« Oh allez ! Rien qu'un peu, réclama « crâne de bille » en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du brun. »

Le troisième siège entoura le torse de l'autre shinigami de ses bras, introduisant ses mains sous le peignoir et déposant quelques baisers sur les épaules demi-nues. Yumichika continua de fixer la paroi comme s'il boudait mais un léger sourire apparaissait peu à peu sur ses lèvres. Lentement, Ikkaku défit le nœud en boucle chinoise de la ceinture du peignoir — et maudit au passage le propriétaire de ladite ceinture, on n'avait pas idée de faire un nœud aussi complexe sur un _peignoir_, fut-ce par souci esthétique — et fit glisser le tissu éponge au sol, laissant son compagnon entièrement nu.

Décidant qu'il n'avait plus tellement envie de faire la tête, le cinquième siège se retourna enfin et embrassa son amant. Ce dernier en profita pour caresser la peau du dos nu, descendant lentement jusqu'aux fesses qu'il malaxa doucement, appréciant leur fermeté. Yumichika grogna de contentement contre sa bouche et frotta langoureusement son bassin contre celui de son compagnon, qui put donc sentir l'excitation du brun monter.

Les mains habiles de l'esthète vinrent méticuleusement défaire le obi qu'elles avaient elles-mêmes savamment noué autour de la taille du plus grand quelques minutes auparavant. La ceinture tomba, laissant le kimono s'ouvrir sous le haori foncé permettant aux longs doigts fins de Yumichika de parcourir le torse barré de cicatrices du troisième siège.

« Tu es vraiment très beau, tu sais ? fit remarquer le brun.

- Depuis le temps que tu me le dis… Je vais finir par y croire, se moqua l'autre.

- Que tu es bête ! s'exclama Yumichika en levant les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr que tu dois y croire et tu devrais en être fier même ! La beauté n'est pas naturellement donnée à tout le monde ! Evidemment, ce serait encore mieux si tu me laissais t'aider à l'entretenir avec quelques produits…

- Mais qui m'a foutu une tapette pareille, fit semblant de soupirer Ikkaku.

- Dit-il alors qu'il sort à peine sa langue de la bouche de ladite tapette et qu'il a failli déchirer son peignoir pour la mettre nue… »

Ikkaku décida alors que, comme la conversation ne tournait pas à son avantage, mieux valait revenir à l'action et il renversa habilement — même si pas très délicatement — la situation et son partenaire, faisant tomber ce dernier sur le sol.

« Aï-euh ! protesta énergiquement Yumichika suite à sa rencontre brutale avec son parquet en tec de qualité supérieure. Espèce de gros bourrin ! Tu pourrais faire attention !

- Et ça se dit siège de la 11ème division, ricana Ikkaku. Chochotte !

- Pardon ?! Moi ?! Une chochotte ?! Retire ça immédiatement ! Ce mot est atrocement laid et vulgaire ! »

Le plus haut gradé des deux leva les yeux bien haut. L'obsession de son amant pour la beauté pouvait être particulièrement crispante parfois… mais Madarame lui pardonnait pour tout un tas de raisons pas très bien définies dans son esprit — et aussi un peu parce que lui faisait une (très) légère fixation sur la force et qu'il pouvait comprendre… un peu… un tout petit peu. La douceur des mains soigneusement entretenues qui glissaient présentement sur sa peau rugueuse faisait peut-être (sûrement) partie desdites raisons. Les mains arrêtèrent soudain leurs caresses, traduisant l'attente de leur propriétaire et le troisième siège émit un grognement de frustration.

« D'accord, se résigna-t-il, je retire ce que j'ai dit : tu n'es pas une chochotte. »

Visiblement satisfaites, les mains reprirent leur route mais leurs caresses, aussi excitantes soient-elles, ne rendaient pas sourd et Ikkaku entendit très bien l'exclamation de contentement que le brun sous lui laissa échapper. Yumichika était bien la seule personne devant laquelle Madarame n'opposait jamais de résistance — ou alors il essayait mais échouait toujours lamentablement, comme avec cette histoire de kimono.

Le 3ème siège détestait se montrer faible mais avec Yumichika, il _pouvait_ l'être. Il en avait le droit et ça lui faisait un bien fou, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Soudain, Ikkaku sentit un courant d'air froid courir le long de son dos, le faisant frissonner, et releva vivement la tête de cou du brun où elle était enfouie. La brise nocturne filtrait par l'entrebâillement des shojis et caressait sa peau qui, sans qu'il en sache le pourquoi du comment, se trouvait être nue. Manifestement, Yumichika n'avait pas chômé pendant ses quelques secondes de réflexion. Où allait donc le monde si un officier haut gradé de la 11ème division ne pouvait plus suivre l'action parce qu'il _réfléchissait_ ?!

Coupant court à ces considérations métaphysiques, Ikkaku revint à son joli mouton noir et embrassa doucement l'arrondi de l'épaule blanche du brun. Comment un guerrier pouvait-il avoir une peau si douce ? Yumichika était pourtant loin d'être un lâche ou de rechigner au combat. Jamais le 3ème siège ne se lasserait de parcourir ce corps qui lui semblait si parfait, il en était certain.

Ikkaku descendit justement peu à peu vers le torse de son amant, caressant sa cuisse d'une main tout en laissant l'autre sur l'épaule. Le shinigami rasé — celui qui avait juste le crâne de rasé et pas tout le reste du corps — s'attarda sur la naissance des hanches, qu'il savait être une zone très érogène chez son compagnon. Effectivement, Yumichika laissa rapidemment échapper une sorte de glapissement de plaisir en griffant les épaules de son supérieur — théorique — auxquelles il s'accrochait.

Riant sous cape, le 3ème siège se baissa vers les cuisses et en embrassa l'intérieur, taquinant la peau sensible de sa langue.

« O-oh, Ikkaku… murmura le brun dans un soupir d'extase. »

Un sourire tendre avait remplacé le rire sur le visage de l'interpellé - le genre de sourire qui exprimait bien mieux que des mots l'amour qu'il portait à Yumichika, même après toutes ces années. Décidant de passer aux choses sérieuses, Ikkaku vint chatouiller le contour de l'anus de son compagnon de sa bouche, se délectant de ses gémissements — aussi peu virils soient-ils.

« Où ? demanda Madarame en ressortant d'entre les cuisses de son amant quand il n'en put plus.

- L-là, murmura Yumichika, à bout de souffle, en tâtonnant sous son lit « officiel ». »

Quelques secondes de recherche plus tard, il sortit et tendit à son camarade un large tube de lubrifiant. Ikkaku s'en empara et en enduisit rapidement ses doigts avec des gestes d'habitué mais que l'excitation faisait légèrement trembler.

Une fois ses doigts correctement lubrifiés, l'homme au crâne rasé commença à préparer son amant à le recevoir, l'entourant de son bras libre en le sentant frissonner sous la sensation de froid dû au le lubrifiant. Pour avoir déjà été « en dessous », le 3ème siège savait qu'avoir cette fraîcheur à l'intérieur de soi était plutôt désagréable, surtout si on y ajoutait la consistance visqueuse du liquide. Enfin, ça avait ses inconvénients mais ça restait toujours plus efficace que la salive… et surtout plus rapide.

Tout en bougeant son index et son majeur à l'intérieur du corps de son amant, Ikkaku prit un malin plaisir à éviter la prostate consciencieusement et par pur sadisme tandis que le brun se tortillait sous lui pour tenter de le pousser vers elle.

« Il faut bien en garder un peu pour la suite, se justifia celui qui portait encore son fundoshi face à un 5ème siège suppliant. »

Ce dernier poussa un gémissement désespéré au son duquel son ami sentit ses entrailles remuer. Il avait vraiment du mal à se retenir de se jeter sur Yumichikka et de le prendre à l'instant mais pour rien au monde il ne voulait lui faire de mal et il savait que pour ça, il ne devait surtout pas négliger la préparation.

« Ikkaku… je suis… prêt… Viens, s'il te plait, glapit Ayasegawa. »

Une invitation en règle était plus qu'il n'en fallait pour décider Ikkaku.

Le shinigami retira prestement ses doigts du sphincter de son amant et se dépêcha de jeter au loin son fundoshi tout en récupérant le tube de lubrifiant. Il tenta de le déboucher mais Yumichika le lui retira prestement et en versa immédiatement une dose conséquente dans sa main avant de la tendre vers le sexe de son compagnon pour le masturber, étalant ainsi la substance visqueuse sur le pénis.

Ikkaku se laissa volontiers faire et attira le brun à lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Yumichika ne lâcha le sexe du 3ème siège que lorsqu'il fut enfoui en lui et que ses doigts gênèrent sa progression. L'esthète savourait la sensation de plénitude que lui procurait toujours la pénétration puis recommença à gémir et à crier lorsqu'Ikkaku entama de rapides mouvements d'allers et venues.

Le parquet grinçait légèrement sous les pressions répétées du dos d'Ayasegawa, renversé sur le sol mais les craquements du bois étaient largement couverts par les voix des deux hommes, mêlées, tout comme l'étaient leurs corps. Ikkaku ne pouvait s'empêcher de répéter encore et encore le nom de son amant dans une litanie amoureuse et incessante.

« I-Ikkaku… tu sais que… oh… ton crâne est tellement… oh oui, encore… tellement l-lisse et br-brillant que je…Mmh… je peux presque…Oui, oui, là… Je peux presque… me voir dedans, c'est amusant ! »

A la seconde où Yumichika réussit à finir sa phrase — ce qui n'avait pas été sans peine — Ikkaku se figea, les yeux exorbités.

« Ikkaku ? appela le brun d'un ton interrogateur. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tu oses demander ?

- Quoi ?

- Yumi… Tu viens de dire que tu trouvais amusant de te voir dans mon crâne…

- Et alors ? C'est vrai !

- On se fout que ça soit vrai ou pas ! s'énerva le 3ème siège. C'est ridicule, et en plus c'est vraiment pas le moment !

- Tu te bloque vraiment pour un rien. C'était juste une remarque comme ça… se défendit Ayasegawa d'un ton vague.

- Yumi…

- Oui ?

- Ta gueule ! conclut Ikkaku en l'embrassant. »

Yumichika ne voulant pas être accusé de mauvaise volonté, il se plia aux désirs de son amant et se tut. Il pouvait bien faire quelques sacrifices pour Ikkaku après tout. Cependant, si le brun se tut et répondit passionnément au baiser du 3ème siège, cela ne l'empêcha pas de penser que ce dernier se vexait facilement et il pensa aussi qu'il serait amusant de cirer le crâne de son camarade pour en faire un véritable miroir — il arrêta complètement de penser quand son amant saisit son sexe et reprit ses mouvements de hanche…

-

« Il serait peut-être temps d'aller au festival, non ? demanda Ikkaku alors qu'ils étaient tous deux allongés côte à côte sur le sol depuis un petit moment déjà, se remettant de leurs ébats et profitant aussi tout simplement de la présence de l'autre.

- Oh non, c'est pas la peine, si ?

- Ben j'en sais rien. Tu voulais tellement y aller…

- Mouais… Disons que j'ai changé d'avis. »

Ikkaku leva les yeux au ciel : c'était tout Yumichika ça ! Il changeait d'avis comme de shikakusho — et Dieu seul savait qu'il changeait souvent de shikakusho !

« Et puis c'est un peu tard… poursuivit le brun.

- C'est vrai que les feux d'artifices sont finis, approuva le 3ème siège.

- Oui… Allons plutôt nous coucher, suggéra Ayasegawa. »

Les deux amants se relevèrent et Yumichika attrapa son peignoir, se coucher signifiant aller dans la chambre du 3ème siège. Ils ne dormaient jamais ailleurs. Le brun enfila son vêtement puis se retourna vers son camarade et s'aperçut que ce dernier avait sommairement revêtu son yukata.

« Pourquoi tu l'as remis ? demanda Yumichika.

- Pour pouvoir retourner dans la chambre, répondit l'autre shinigami sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Pas besoin ! clama le brun en lui arrachant presque le kimono des épaules.

- Comment ça pas besoin ? Tu veux pas que je me balade à poil dans le couloir non plus ?

- On s'en fiche, il n'y a personne !

- Et pourquoi tu remets ton peignoir alors ?

- Moi c'est différent ! »

Ikkaku se figea et fixa son amant qui se demandait ce que pouvait bien manigancer le 3ème siège.

« Déjà tout à l'heure tu tenais absolument à me l'enlever… On peut savoir ce qui va pas avec ce yukata ? Tu m'as bien fait chier pour que je le mette et maintenant tu refuses que je le porte ? »

Madarame avait plissé les yeux, un air suspicieux sur le visage. A voir l'air gêné de Yumichika, il n'allait pas du tout aimer la réponse à sa question…

« Ben tu vois… C'est que… Enfin… Finalement… Finalement il ne te va pas du tout et… ces couleurs ne ressortent pas bien sur toi, lâcha finalement le 5ème siège en parlant très vite. »

Ikkaku aimait beaucoup Yumichika, vraiment, il était très amoureux, mais à cet instant, il eut envie de l'étrangler.

* * *

Fin en queue de poisson, pardon T.T... J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop ennuyé ^^" surtout qu'il est plus long que le premier -_-" Si jamais ça vous a un peu plu (ou pas du tout remarquez) vous pouvez toujours laisser une review, je serais ravie d'en recevoir ^^ (mais inutile de vous forcer). A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures probablement encore moins drôles vu que pas censées l'être ^^"


End file.
